


Honey！Darling！Tasting！（完）

by beebee2001



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beebee2001/pseuds/beebee2001
Kudos: 8





	Honey！Darling！Tasting！（完）

一片漆黑，就算伸出手去也怎样都触摸不到。  
寂寞……会感到寂寞吗？明明已经习惯了一个人的生活，一遍又一遍告诉自己只要能填抱肚子就什么都不需要再去考虑。多余的闲暇时间会让大脑不自觉地就去思考已经无所谓的事情，所以只能一心扑在食物上，只要一心钻研料理，就再也不用去理会任何已经当作与己无关的事情。也只会一次又一次伤心罢了。与其动情，不如待以麻木。用不会伤害到任何人的态度流连世间，于己于彼，都肯定是最好的选择。  
明明是这样，已经不再奢求什么，只握着最后一丝卑微而又渺小的心愿，上帝却怎么也不肯放过——

逐渐变得急躁起来的敲门声猛击着心脏，一声声烦人的叫喊声也在搅乱着脑浆。  
不要进来，不要接近，不要追求，不要……..  
“nikiきゅん～，在家就吱声啊！这几天都不见人影会让人担心的吧，大家都在找你哦。”  
“……..”  
“喂～，喂！再不出来到时候不要在我耳边念叨赔偿的事情哦。”  
“……..”  
“哈…….，啧。”  
“……..”  
门外暂时失去了动静，变得鸦雀无声。正以为可以安心的时候，一声巨大的轰鸣声伴随来了歇斯底里的反抗声打破了死寂。  
“不要烦我！！！！”

门被踹歪露出一个空隙，眼前出现了凌乱的，多日未见的那个平日里总是开朗笑着的人。  
黑漆漆而又多日未整理的房间中蜷缩着一个可怜的身影，四散着的毛躁躁的灰色长发也失去了往日的光泽随意零落在看似瘦了一圈的狭窄肩膀上，调皮的几丝长发挣脱了束缚蹿入了敞开的领口中，微微遮住了勾勒明显的诱人锁骨。因为房间中闯入了异物而显得愈发暴躁起来的双脚不断摩擦着，整个身躯也因为情绪逐渐不能控制而颤抖了起来。  
因为各种原因，niki很早就开始了一人生活。平淡而又苍白的每一天虽然很无趣地按部就班着，但niki并不会多想些什么，日复一日为生存而做着多份兼职，只要有工资买到食物，能够继续做饭，能够心无旁骛地继续投入在喜欢的事情上，即便过上一辈子这样的每一天，都已足够幸福。不会再奢求什么，不能再哀求不属于自己的东西，不然也只会重蹈覆辙而已。直到和他相遇的那一天，把那个人捡回来的那一天，现在想想一切都像梦一样，昏暗小巷的暧昧灯光下，那一抹就像在小雨中即将被浇灭却又固执地不肯低头的小火苗，给自己苍白的每一天染上了一丝鲜艳的红色，编织了一份温暖，点燃了早已麻木的内心以及死去多年的热情。  
而如今，同样黑暗的世界中，又是这股相比当时已经强大并有生气了许多的熊熊燃烧着的火焰擅自闯入，照亮并温暖了这间潮湿而又阴暗的老旧公寓。

因为烦躁而摩擦着的双脚也渐渐平静下来，身体虽然依然在颤抖着，发丝也随着颤抖得愈发激烈的肩膀而不断垂落。  
燐音慢慢向前靠近着，平日总是觉得狭窄而又简陋的玄关通向房间的走廊，此刻竟意外变得漫长了起来。

“已经没事了，把这些吃下去吧。”

真的非常窒息，这个老旧公寓里的小房间一点也不豪华，可以说得上非常简陋，也没有什么家具，没什么生活气息，最有人味的地方只能说是那一小块厨房空间吧，相比空荡荡的客厅和房间区域来说，塞满了丰富的料理器具，设施和材料，甚至能够和路边的小饭店媲美。城市的住所比不上家乡那么宽敞，这个小房间对身高181的燐音来说确实显得拥挤，但平日里总是被房间的主人收拾得干干净净，就算身体上无法自由舒展，心灵上也早已被温馨的气氛所俘虏。虽然并无多少人间烟火味，但相比家乡那个虚伪的“家”来说，更像一个家的样子。  
家，并不是用地理位置和居住时长就能粗糙概括的概念，和谁一起居住并留下了怎样的开心回忆，才是组成家的重要构成要素之一吧。

终于来到了niki面前，对方似乎也没有继续排斥的意思，或是说无视了这边。燐音叹了口气蹲了下来，犹豫了几秒钟后将手抚上了niki的脑袋，轻柔地一遍又一遍抚摸着。燐音左手撑着下巴，一边安慰着揉着niki的脑袋，一边注视着，等待着视线的相对。然而时间一秒秒流逝，对方也依然没有抬起头来的迹象。上一次碰到这种情况是多久以前了呢，也已经斑驳变得依稀起来了，因为生活在一起的日日夜夜相比以前来说真得开心了不少，连很少发生的这些事情都被快乐冲淡，尽管依然会悄悄埋藏在心间。只有一回的人生，那就是party，相信着与其愁眉苦脸地度过每一天，不如像个party people一样没心没肺笑着去体验生活。虽然笑得过多，表情也会因为习惯了嘴角的弧度而无法轻易放松下来，只能短时间继续僵硬着笑脸去面对一切。  
就像眼前的他一样，总是阳光得像个不懂世事的孩子，也确实，比自己要小上大约三岁。说着什么给心灵以niki的营养smile，但他干枯的心灵又由谁来滋润呢。小时候可以和父母一起其乐融融进行着料理节目，如今却一个人孤零零的生活。

生活并不总是一成不变，能够过上每一个重复的日常都可以说得上是一种奇迹。每天的心情，背后付出的努力以及不会对未来丧失希望的心灵，构建每一个环节都是至关重要的。稍微缺乏一些平衡，生活和日常很容易就崩塌。而灾后重建要花费的时间与精力，对遭遇了变故的人来说又极其残忍。  
燐音总是想要引起niki的注意，虽然平日里总是嘻皮笑脸地欺负着niki，又是当作下仆又是当作移动ATM，但也许只是因为焦躁吧，就算想报答把走投无路的自己捡回去的恩情，也找不到任何办法。niki从来不会对燐音索求一些什么，就像一个无情无欲的料理机器，只要完成了定常就结束了一天的任务。只要设置的程序没有出bug还能跟得上整个社会的系统，就能够继续伪装成人类行尸走肉在城市的街头。所以燐音改变了策略，从揣测着niki想要什么而去努力购买或是赠送，变成了一味的掠夺和欺负。拥有着那样的童年和家庭背景的燐音在这方面也很笨拙，并不懂得如何去表达，只是一个劲的想要报恩，却不知道方法。有时候一个人徘徊在街头思考人生的时候也会自嘲这种小学男生一样的引人注意的低智手段。但没有办法啊，从小受到的教育里并没有任何一项能够解决目前这种扭曲的人际关系。虽然极其厌恶那个更加不正常的家乡，但在家乡大多数时候只要一声令下，有谁敢不接受下任君主的恩赐呢？……又或是说，正是因为出身奇怪，不是和普通人一样的存在，所以就永远无法和不同民族的人交好吗？虽然经常嘴硬说不像弟弟君那样总是追求朋友，但实际上，想要朋友的又何尝只有那个固执的弟弟。然而在至今为止的人生中第一次碰上了这样的存在，此时却又遥远得根本无法触及。引用某些人的话来说，偶像在生存上总是很笨拙。

到底想要什么？要给你什么才能注视着我呢？

本就茂密的头发随着燐音低下头也垂了下来，长长的刘海掩盖住了面部表情而无法看清。在一阵死寂之后，燐音又慢慢抬起了头露出了笑容。  
“niki你这混蛋，再不看这边我就把点心全吃了。”  
“……..”  
虽然niki依然蜷缩着，但长长的一声“咕”的肚子叫声出卖了他。惹得燐音忍不住哈哈大笑起来，随后便眯起了双眼，从口袋中摸出了一袋点心拆开并不亦乐乎地哼哧哼哧故意发出声音吃了起来。看着niki依然没有动静但已经停止了肩膀的颤抖的样子，燐音笑了笑继续拆开了第二袋点心并贱兮兮地勉强将零食塞入niki蜷缩并怀抱着身躯的双臂中，探测到了niki的面部所在位置之后便开始左右移动起来，似乎想用点心的香味看看眼前这个饿死鬼投胎到底能忍多久。  
本以为用不上半秒时间就会碰到带着点心袋子连着手一起咬上来的吃人事件，但异常的是，竟然真的一点动静都没有。燐音这下才有些慌张了起来，思考着是否需要用蛮力掰开缩成一团的niki看看到底怎么回事。几分钟后燐音正准备下手，终于听到了一声幽幽的有气无力的声音。  
“…….已经…….”  
“啊？”  
“…..没有感……”  
“听不清啊nikiきゅん，要我拍拍你屁股给你打气吗？”  
“……所以说！没有感觉了啊！味觉突然就消失了啊！！”

终于看到他的脸了，哭得脏兮兮一团乱的脸，严重的黑眼圈和起皮的嘴唇，以及平时深色的肌肤可能因为休息不足熬夜过多而变得甚至有些苍白。眼角泛红，还留有连日哭过的痕迹，以及因为激动的情绪而顺着继续滑落的泪水。  
“哇…...虽然你也不是美男吧……嗯？仔细想想其实也能算可爱型？算了，好好的一张脸被糟蹋成了这个样子真是对不起父母啊。”  
“轮不到燐音君来说我吧？”  
“噢！这不是还有精神损我嘛～，给你，快吃吧，还有精力吃吗？不然…..让燐音君来喂你？嘴对嘴这样的？来，嗯～嘛！”  
“唔啊好恶心，不要把脸凑过来不要亲过来啊！”  
“哈哈哈！”  
燐音松了口气，是真得觉得太好了，终于又回到了往日里的氛围。看着把脸哭得就像个脏抹布一样的niki，燐音依然左手撑着脑袋观察着，没过多久又伸出了右手揉乱起了niki的头发。  
看着似乎难得正经起来的燐音，niki也平静了下来，虽然如果换作往常肯定早就抱怨起来了，但现在也没有了办法，对方就算再怎么给人软饭男的感觉，好歹也是年上吧，虽然也不抱希望就是了。  
“燐音君…….”  
“嗯？说吧，现在的燐音君心情很好，就算是开口要求我穿女装也可以哦！”  
“谁会对一个181cm的大块头有那种兴趣啊…….不，现在这个并不重要……”  
“哈哈哈哈，跟niki聊天真开心呢。”  
“我不开心啊！算了，燐音君知道突然失去味觉这种病吗？我已经有胃下垂之类的老毛病了，现在再患上这个病等于在叫我去死吧，我还不想死啊燐音君！”  
“嗯～…….。”  
燐音竟然难得若有所思的认真思考了起来，看着这样的燐音，niki也不再出声打扰，只是静静地看着燐音带来的点心吞着口水，期间偶尔瞄一眼燐音。没过多久，燐音一下子站了起来。  
“燐音君？”  
“噢，nikiきゅん，稍微等我一会儿，你就在这里先啃着点心吧，拜～比☆”  
话音刚落燐音一个蓄力冲刺就瞬间从眼前消失了，只留下了头发被强风吹成了大光明的niki在房间中内心凌乱着。

但很快niki也镇定了下来并拆开了燐音带来的点心，虽然拿到嘴边的时候依然犹豫了起来，但再不吃的话可能就会死吧。因为突然失去了味觉而导致许久没有进食，但也正因为这样，身体竟然并不像平时那样稍微有些饥饿就会想疯狂摄取食物。虽然这也是很危险的信号，身体没有主动摄入食物，摄取营养的冲动的话，就等于在慢慢向终结妥协，在慢慢放弃着生命。所以niki才会一下子慌张起来消失吧。一直以来也习惯了一个人的生活，一时半会儿也不知道去依靠谁去询问谁才对。虽然脑海里第一个闪过的就是燐音的身影，可是下意识总觉得在这种有关自身个人的问题上不能去麻烦他。也许就像猫咪会在临终之前选择远离饲主独自安静地迎接终末。  
niki曾经在意识恍惚的时候下意识来到了星奏馆旧馆，只有燐音居住的那个寝室，但站在门前的时候还是垂下了想要敲门的手。毕竟只是被强行骗来暂时助他一臂之力罢了，虽然这个“暂时”也已经过去了很长时间。两个人之间的相处说怪也确实奇怪，niki也从来没有去思考过和燐音到底是怎样的关系，虽然总是被使坏，也感到过痛苦，但等到意识到的时候，生活中已经无法失去这份明亮的鲜红色，无法忘却给自己的人生带来了痛苦和光明的生命之火的颜色。明明自认为已经习惯了在城市独自穿梭前行的生活，却不知不觉间拥有了能够并肩站立，对自己露出像太阳一样灿烂的笑容并调皮地无端自信着的，总是像在说着——  
你会跟着我一起来的吧！  
这样一个自恋而又莫名其妙的朋友。  
虽说说是朋友，关系也并没这么要好。但若不是朋友，又是什么呢？真得只是个方便的ATM，或是保姆一样的存在吗？虽然总是无视和不去在意，但那时不时毫不掩饰投过来的热情目光，似乎蕴含着并不仅仅是朋友的热度。

也许是饥饿超过了极限反而让脑袋清醒了起来，niki一边思考着从未认真想过的种种事情，一边发着呆继续机械地啃着没有味道的点心。虽然吃不出味道，但因为心态平稳了下来反而不会像前几天慌张的时候一样吃了就吐。身体能够接受营养的摄取也是个好的信号。  
“你在笑什么啊真恶～心。”  
不知什么时候那个熟悉的身影又出现在了眼前，无声无息就像墓地里飘荡着的磷火一样。  
“诶我哪里还有精神笑啊……燐音君你才是，刚刚去哪里了？”niki一边移开了视线一边在内心暗示着自己不要再去多想，不然刚刚开始无法抑制的莫名的一股热潮就会涌上来，会被敏锐的燐音发现的。  
“当然是去买了能让niki回归正常的道具，不是，食物啊。”说完之后燐音突然靠近了niki盯了起来。平日里经常带上戏虐的湖蓝色的双眸此时意外的正经，回以视线的话总觉得会一不小心就陷入圈套沉溺其中，从而无法挣脱。所以niki继续别过头去继续啃着点心，虽然余光依然瞥到了燐音一闪而过的好像明白了什么的狡诈笑容。  
僵持了一阵子之后，燐音又突然站了起来，什么也不说只是默默地在便利袋中摸索着什么，很快就掏出了一贯蜂蜜准备拆开包装。  
“燐音君真得不听人说话啊，我已经失去了@#$@唔……！”因为话还没说完口中就突然硬是闯入了手指导致话语的末尾已经全是呜咽声。  
“有甜味吗？好吃吗？”依然用着天真的表情说着孩童一般不谙世事的残忍话语。  
“@$#&唔... $#@&，哈.....所以说没有味觉啊！没有味道啊！”niki用了老大力气才终于能够像样地说出一句完整的话。虽然因为舌头被燐音的手指压着而无法清晰发音。  
“奇怪啊，古书上看到的方法确实是这样？嗯？”燐音原先还平静放着的手指突然开始在niki口中搅动起来，原本就因为沾上了一把浓厚的蜂蜜而变得粘稠的手指，此刻混杂着唾液变得更加粘着起来。食指和中指紧紧靠在一起在niki的口中轻柔摸索着。游走到口腔右壁用指腹时不时按压着，又慢慢移动到舌上轻轻向外刮着，动作着的手指时不时碰到牙齿，让此时因为饥饿和环境黑暗而五感变得敏感起来的niki更加将注意力集中在了口中。久久不能闭合的口中开始慢慢垂下晶莹的唾液从嘴角淌下，本来嘴中被人硬是闯入就已经感到了羞耻，更因为来不及吞下唾液呼吸急促导致脸颊涨得通红。niki觉得有些难以呼吸，又不想继续分泌唾液，只好干脆一口含住燐音的手指。

长时间浸在液体中的手指肌肤因为突然被温暖的口腔包裹住受到刺激从而变得敏感起来，燐音觉得浑身都颤抖了起来，看着niki闭着眼睛满脸潮红忘情含着手指的模样，燐音总觉得裤子渐渐有些紧绷。原先真的还只是纯粹想要帮忙，还高兴着终于能够给予niki一些什么，可现在这种想法的大半已经被眼前niki这幅情色的模样所占据。燐音突然将手指抽出，站着从高处一言不发默默打量起了niki。  
乱糟糟披头散发着，因为口中的异物又突然退出而感到有些困惑的望向这边的迷茫神情，依然绯红着脸时不时喘着气，平日里作为厨师穿戴齐整的白衬衫也因为一个人窝在家里而毫不在意的领口大开到胸膛，露出健康颜色的整块肌肤。衬衫也没有扎进裤中，最后一颗纽扣没有扣上导致衬衫下摆皱巴巴的挤在腰部，露出了一部分腰线。要说皱巴巴的话，不如说整件衬衫都没有打理过而显得充满褶皱，因为激动而溢出的汗水稍稍使得衬衫有些紧贴肌肤，胸前的两抹粉红之处也因为情绪激昂而些许挺立起来撑起了因为潮湿而变得有些透明的衬衫。俯瞰下去真是一副好风景，燐音不禁吹了一声口哨。随后便转身继续摸索起来了什么。

“燐……燐音君，没想到其他办法就算了，别管我了。”niki似乎是因为羞耻和饥饿带来的绝望的双重打击又重新蜷缩了起来，说话也有气无力的。  
虽然并没有得到燐音的回应，房间中又充满了静寂，显得燐音摸索便利袋的嘻嘻嗦嗦的声音更加清晰。就在niki觉得好奇想要抬头稍微瞄一眼的时候，脖子上突然传来了冰凉的触感。突然的刺激使得niki大叫了一声，而又因为大叫耗费了力气使得肚子更加饥饿了起来。  
“燐音君你真的不是人！我已经没有力气来陪你恶作剧了，能不能改天再来啊？”niki一边嫌弃地用手刮着倒在脖子上的浓稠液体，一边瞪着燐音。  
“不要生气嘛，这也是为了你好？都是我书上看到的古方哦，一个个试过去搞不好今天就能治好你的味觉丧失。”  
“你做得和说得不一样啊！为什么要亲上来！……呜！”niki使出了浑身的力气想要推开顺势就靠近过来凑在脖子旁边的燐音，然而饥饿状态下就算变得暴躁也依然无法推开眼前这个似乎浑身就是由蛮力构成的男人。  
“嗯～，这是甜甜的味道，蜂蜜，加上炼乳再加上糖精。先让燐音君从零开始告诉niki酱甜味是什么吧！”  
“别再往头上倒了我是长发啊！全都缠在一起了黏糊糊的，一会儿该怎么洗才能洗干净啊！”又无法推开燐音，又因为问题根本得不到解决还被人玩弄着，niki甚至有些自暴自弃，刚刚因为情绪平静下来而收好的眼泪又因为焦躁而不断滚落了下来。  
“哎呀别哭了，一个大男人像什么样子。”看到niki哭唧唧的模样，燐音这才收手不再往niki身上倾倒粘稠的液体。  
“差不多了……”看着niki又哭着身上也已经一塌糊涂的样子，燐音又眯起了双眼并舔了舔手上的蜂蜜。  
“好甜。”

“嗯……嗯…..啊…..”被粗暴抬起的下巴，黏稠地糊在脸颊两旁的发丝，以及和粗暴动作意外相反的，温柔侵入口中的舌。niki看着眼前极近距离的有些帅气的脸庞，双眼紧闭投入在亲吻之中的燐音，心中渐渐涌起一种难以言语的微妙感情。  
“哎…..我说你怎么这么不可爱，接吻的时候好歹把眼睛闭上吧？”  
“我是男人啊！对男人要求可爱的燐音君才有问题吧！”  
“诶，……那就，接下来把你变得像女人一样只会在我身下像小狗仔一样呜呜直叫。”燐音坏心眼的突然凑近niki耳旁吐息着不得了的话语，惊得niki想要逃窜却又被燐音死死按在墙上无法动弹。  
“你不是人！啊……！”niki也只能在嘴上进行回击了，但依然出师不利，刚回嘴就碰上燐音立刻上手整个手掌覆在了胸前并一下子开始猛烈地揉搓起来。一边进行着手上的激烈动作，燐音一边从脖子开始往上舔着吮吸着先前倒在niki身上的甜味液体，就像一只大型犬扑在主人身上舔个没完一样，niki也毫无招架之力。黏稠的液体使得双手动作起来方便了许多，相比燐音而言niki的bmi要来得正常许多，使得niki身上也没燐音那么干柴，从而胸部摸起来也非常舒适，拥有着一定肉感的胸部伴着蜂蜜之类的揉起来带来的心理快感让燐音的下体更加充血。时不时喘着气亲吻舔舐着niki的肌肤，时不时在揉捏胸部的时候弯曲食指和中指夹着拉着niki早已挺立起来的乳头。niki想要用手挡住表情，但刚把手抬起来就被燐音用力按在了墙上。  
“呼……niki酱，还有一只手吧？乖，自己把衣服撩起来？”  
“呜呜…….”  
虽然niki皱着眉不情不愿的样子并且眼角还带着泪，但长期以来养成的无法违抗燐音的习惯还是让niki乖乖地拉起了上衣。虽然动作磨磨蹭蹭的，最后还是撩到了最上方并叼在了口中。  
“乖孩子。”燐音满足地笑着亲了亲niki因为害羞而闭上的眼睛，便又埋头侵入刚刚这幅身体的主人主动开放的区域。  
早已挺立在那的激凸在引诱着，燐音凑近之后先是恶作剧一般两边都各自亲了一口之后，便爱怜地将一边含入了口中。香甜味四溢，灵活的舌覆盖上挺立的乳首舔着又离开，又弹出舌尖点触着顶端刺激着，而后又贴近，整个含上用力吮吸了起来，乳晕也随着刺激越发变深色了起来。一连串的动作刺激得niki不断发出呜咽声，真得就像燐音刚刚说得小狗呜呜叫的声音一样。时不时身躯还扭动着似乎想要逃离这股刺激，却又一次次被燐音按压回来继续接受着挑逗。刚刚还能轻松随意摆着的双腿因为快感的逐渐上升也突然并拢了起来，浑身激发起来的血液流动刺激着大脑和下半身，使得niki开始左右晃动摩擦起着大腿。  
燐音终于松开了疼爱胸前的嘴，观察着niki已经无法控制住情欲开始情不自禁扭动起来腰部。总是在思考着坏点子的大脑突然灵光一闪，燐音扶起了正沉浸在自慰中的niki。

突然被拉回现实使niki睁开了双眼，发现燐音一脸坏笑看着自己的样子，niki还没回过神来就被拖到了床上。  
“哇哇住手住手床单要脏了，干什么啊！”  
“都事到如今了还装什么纯啊～。”燐音刚把niki带到床上就开始脱起了niki的裤子，脱完就随手扔到了地板上，只留下了一件扣子已经全都解开的衬衫。因为沾满了粘稠液体而变沉重导致衣服就这么远远分开挂在了两旁，大咧咧露出了刚刚被疼爱过的湿漉漉反射着窗帘中透出的光线的樱红色乳首，以及胸前被啃咬过的痕迹。  
niki低头看到胸前被如此对待以及下半身已经一丝不挂的模样瞬间整张脸都羞红了起来，潮红色甚至传到耳根也蔓延到了脖子。就在niki还在觉得羞耻的时候，燐音麻利的掏出不知道哪儿拿来的绳子，正面靠近了niki就像相拥一样双手绕到了身后将niki的双手反捆了起来。  
“停下停下停下，就算燐音君有这种嗜好我可没有啊！”niki不断甩着头十分不愿意的样子。  
“就当作是被我骗了来试试古书上说的方法吧？如果治好了味觉丧失，以后就要称呼我为燐音医生哦？”  
“差劲！真的已经受够了这个屑尼特了！呜呜呜。”  
“再罗罗嗦嗦就侵犯你啊！”  
“不是已经在这么做了吗！？”

燐音好像心情很好的样子突然又笑了起来，又摸出了一根绳子绑住了niki的眼睛。  
“……随便了，已经怎样都好了……”niki好像放弃了抵抗，“爸爸妈妈对不起，niki沦落成了今天这副样子，呜呜。”  
“好啦，会让你舒服一些的所以乖乖听话哦。”  
燐音回到厨房带回了刚刚倒了一半的蜂蜜罐子，继续打开径直口朝下浪费地倒满在了手上。  
“今天，燐音君就当一回雄蜂，来侍奉女王蜂大人吧？哈哈哈”  
刚开玩笑一样的口吻说完，燐音倒满蜂蜜的手就抚摸上了niki的小niki。轻柔的五根手指全部覆上niki的分身，慢慢地从根部开始往外滑动着，到了顶部之后又慢慢向内滑去。并没有迅速的撸动，毕竟这样太容易产生快感就没有意思了。  
niki先前被脱完裤子之后被燐音扶着以跪在床上的姿势，双手被反捆又被蒙住了眼睛，从一旁眺望上去十分诱人。在燐音不紧不慢的手部动作之下，由于眼睛被蒙住导致身体异常敏感，niki的腰部也跟着燐音手上的动作慢慢前后挺动着。就在觉得快感激发起来的时候，燐音松开了右手，分身突然失去了被包裹住的温暖又重新暴露在空气之下，使得早已有些变硬起来的分身更加挺立了起来。niki就像在寻找着那个温暖的手掌一样前后扭动着腰肢，但依然寻找不到只能难耐地继续坚挺着。  
“不错，继续咯，要忍住哦？”燐音坏笑着又重新握住了niki的分身，虽然刚触摸上去的时候niki因为敏感而逃避了开来，却依然重新被燐音握住。燐音相比上一次慢悠悠的动作来说也稍微加快了一些速度。  
“啊嗯….”重新回到了温暖之中的niki呻吟了一声，又随着燐音手上的动作挺动了起来，虽然好像有些贪心地速度更快些，所以燐音又松开了手。  
“….呜….燐音君饶了我吧，已经饿得无法思考了，受不了这些！”niki凌乱又粘哒哒的头发贴在脖子上，从发梢还一点点往锁骨，往胸前流下着垂下来的蜂蜜。  
“不——行，没有我的允许不能射出来。”燐音凑近了niki在耳旁用嘴唇摩挲着低语着，“不然今天不会让你下床的。”

看着niki咬住了嘴唇又开始哭唧唧起来，燐音甚至觉得这样一副已经乱七八糟的niki非常可爱，不禁顺着脖颈一点点地亲吻起来，最终一路摸索到嘴唇便又紧紧贴住唇瓣亲吻。虽然niki可能因为生气而紧紧闭上了嘴，但燐音一点也不介意，一边舔着niki的嘴唇一边又握住了niki的分身上下摩擦。激涌至大脑的快感让niki无法继续克制住呻吟张开了嘴从而又被燐音闯入了口中，只能认命地攀附在燐音的舌上互相纠缠起来。一阵阵亲吻的水声在房间中荡漾着。突然niki离开了燐音的舌无法忍耐地别过了头，呢喃着“要去了….要去了”地颤抖着，而燐音见状就又松开了手，甚至一口咬在了niki脖子上。不断蔓延开来的痛感刺激着神经，niki刚浮现起来的要射精的意识被打断，充血的分身高昂着得不到满足。其主人也只能痛苦地哼哼呻吟着。嘴角依然挂着刚刚口中互相传递的液体，微微张开的小嘴不断呼着气寻求着安慰。  
“niki真是好孩子呢，作为奖励，燐音君来帮你释放出来。”估计着niki也快到极限，燐音握住niki分身的手更加用力了一些，从先前从容温柔的动作一改变成贪婪的粗暴开始快速地套弄了起来，丝毫不管途中niki不断喃喃说着“不要…..”之类的哀求话语。  
“明明想要的不得了，既然上面的嘴在撒谎，那就来问问下面这张嘴吧☆”  
握着niki分身的左手稍微放缓了一些速度，燐音右手绕到niki背后将niki揽到怀中。在跪着的姿势下前倾靠在了燐音怀中的niki，蒙住眼睛的带子被蹭落，臀部也只能向上翘了起来，燐音又用右手麻利地将niki双腿更加向两边分开，便直接对准了后穴探入了手指。也许是因为受到了过多刺激以及身体到了极限，niki的后穴之中早就变得湿润不已。  
“niki你这混蛋，什么时候开始变得这么淫荡。虽然也符合我的癖好就是。”燐音一边坏笑着一边直接深入了三根手指，突如其来的扩张让还没适应的niki夹紧了臀部，但燐音又看准了这个时机加快了左手摩擦分身的动作，使得niki腰一软又松懈下来撅起了臀部。只能任由着燐音的手指继续侵入后庭。分身被欺负着，后庭又被来来回回进出，niki只是觉得生不如死般的羞耻，但内心深处又渴求着更多的蹂躏。越发涌现出来的快感取代着饥饿感占据着心灵，niki甚至主动凑近燐音耳旁喘息了起来。  
“已经…..不行了，快进来吧….好吗…..”niki整个人软趴趴地靠在燐音身上，似乎已经失去了浑身的力气。而这句话就像主动把自己送入虎口一样引诱着。燐音心中觉得有种什么觉醒了的感觉，又有些生气又有些怜爱，只能闷着这股气全发泄在手上的动作中。

更加猛烈起来的套弄刺激着niki的身躯都时不时痉挛了起来颤抖着，niki也更加配合着叫出了声音，激发着燐音更一步的施虐心。从niki不断急促起来的呻吟中估摸着快要射精的时机，燐音迅速将开拓着后庭的手指抽出，抱起瘫软在怀中的niki示意对方抱住自己之后，掏出了早已忍耐多时涨得通红青筋暴起的庞然大物，随后托起niki将其后庭对准了自己的分身，便用力狠狠地往下按去。niki一被插入就丝毫无法控制地射了出来，上半身条件反射的向前挺着。还来不及喘口气，身体中这猛然被巨物侵略的异物感让niki痛苦地哼叫出声，巨大的冲击使得niki下意识抱紧了燐音。蓄势待发的燐音在等了一会儿让niki适应了之后，便开始疯狂挺动起了腰肢，震得niki上上下下忙乎个不停。有些风干的挂在两旁的衬衫随着下半身交合抽插的震动而动荡着时不时摩擦着乳首，后庭被不断冲撞和胸前被摩擦一同产生的剧烈快感让niki销魂的叫喊声回荡在狭窄的房间中。享受着被自己激发出来的叫喊声，燐音凝视着niki潮红的面色以及已经失去焦距还带着湿润雾气的充满情欲的双眼满足地笑了起来，继续加大力度挺动着腰部。  
酥麻的快感从下身一股股涌上，niki的分身又精神地抬起了头。燐音似乎也已经到了极限，双手用力紧紧搂住niki的腰肢想要将二人结合得更加紧密。不停震动着抽插着的速度又大幅提升，niki只能张着嘴一边不断急促喘息着一边下流地任意放肆着呻吟声，来不及顾虑的唾液又满满溢出一直滑落到锁骨，就像饿极了的时候看到美食一样无法吞咽下去。似乎又到达了高潮的样子，niki颤抖着靠在燐音身上又射了出来，射出的精液浑浊分散在燐音线条较好的腹肌上，显得格外色情。燐音感受着niki又变得整个人软绵绵起来之后也进入了最终冲刺阶段。分身冲撞肉壁的快感已经让大脑一片空白，不断发出的淫靡水声也只是情欲的伴奏。燐音抬起niki趴在怀里的脑袋寻求着亲吻，在双舌又缠绕上后，燐音的分身也终于在肉壁之中尽情释放了出来。体内被填充的肿胀感也慢慢平息，niki甚至感受到了久违的安心感。释放过后二人只是紧紧相拥着，享受着唇舌缠绕的剩余激情。

“……呼，好甜，太甜了，燐音君原来这么喜欢吃甜食吗？”niki离开了燐音的舌抱怨了起来。  
“啊！”  
“啊！”  
就好像共同发现了什么新奇的事物一样，两人同时睁大着眼睛发出了惊叹。  
“哇！哇！味觉回来了！能偿出味道了！”niki全然不顾身上一片狼藉，立马就想站起来走去厨房，但刚半跪起来的瞬间就又瘫软了下来。  
“还是不要太勉强比较好哦niki☆”  
“全都是燐音君的错吧！”  
“这里难道不应该感谢我？”  
“才不要啊，事后处理以及门上开的大洞反正肯定都要推给我做吧，现在又动不了，呜呜呜果然遇到燐音君是运气到头了。”  
“别这么绝望嘛，今天燐音君难得来发挥一下男友力来帮你收拾吧！”  
“不需要啊肯定又弄得一团糟。”  
“嗯？nikiきゅん没有否定男友力呢？终于就范了吗？”  
“……”  
“说话啊，扭过头去干什么？”  
“都已经……这样了……”  
回过头来的时候，只看到了他羞红的脸以及别扭的神情，全然没有平时那个只顾着吃什么都不管的白痴样。不知是不是错觉，甚至有些像在撒娇？  
“难道说……”  
“够了，燐音君傻子，傻子！”  
“niki你这混蛋不要装睡啊，快告诉我？喂，喂！”  
已经完全转过身去不再理会燐音的niki以及被晾在一边有些不知所措的燐音。  
就在燐音思考着是否要负起责任先去研究一下怎样修门的时候，转过身去的人突然闷闷地说着没头没脑的话语。  
“你的东西就是我的东西，我的东西还是我的东西。”  
沉默了一会儿，燐音突然哈哈大笑起来，笑得眼泪都流了出来。平日里尽是自己做着胖虎一样行为的事情，没想到今天反而会被反过来将军一笔。燐音心爱地摸了摸niki的脑袋，虽然黏糊糊的。  
“一起去洗澡吧！”  
“……动不了。”  
“……抱我过去。”  
“哈哈。好吧好吧，女王蜂大人。……不，我的幸运女神～”


End file.
